Wizard in Pridelands
by PotterHun2002
Summary: Teddy Lupin went to a vacation to Africa, to took a rest after his final exams in Hogwarts, but he couldn't count on relaxing, because he apparate to the Pridelands
1. Prologue

Prologue

Teddy Lupin finished his school years in Hogwarts. Studying for the N.E.W.T-s was very tiring for him, but he thought he got at least an "E" on every subject. He decided to go on a vacation alone, after all he is 17. He always wanted to go to Africa.  
"Teddy, are you finished packing?" an old voice spoke  
"Yes Grandma!"  
"Then come down, somebody is waiting for you!"  
Teddy walked down the stairs. Victoire Weasley was standing in the middle of the room.  
"Hi Vic"  
"Hi Teddy"  
"I guess I'll leave you two alone" Andromeda said with a smile while she walked out from the room.  
"So, you packed everything?" Victoire asked  
"Yeah, I only need the tent. I'll borrow Harry's"  
"Are you sure you want to go alone? I could go with you, if you want.."  
"Thanks, Vic, but I need some rest without anyone after these exams."  
A few second silence, then they kissed each other  
"Promise you'll take care of yourself, OK?"  
"I promise. But now I better go"  
"Not without one last hug!" Andromeda said  
"Of course!"  
Teddy hug his grandmother  
"Be careful Teddy!"  
"I will"  
"And if anything bad happens, apparate home!"  
"Gran, I'm not a child"  
"Yes, I know"  
"Okay, I think I'll go"  
"Bye Teddy" Andromeda said  
"Bye Ted" Victoire added  
Teddy apparated to the Potter house  
"Hey Potters!"  
"Teddy is here! Teddy is here!"  
"Yeah, we're not blind Lily"  
"Yet James."  
"Guys, calm down"  
"We are absolutely totally calm Albus" James said  
"Something never changes" Teddy said  
"Hello Teddy!"  
"Hi Ginny. Where's Harry?"  
"Right next to you" a voice said that came like from nowhere  
"Put down the cloak Harry"  
"Okay" Harry said, then he become visible  
"Aren't you old for this?" Ginny asked  
"Nope"  
"So, where's the tent?" Teddy asked  
"I'll bring it here" Ginny said, then she opened the broom closet and she took out the tent's bag from it  
"Thanks for letting me borrow this"  
"Technically since you almost live here, it's your's too" James said  
"James, that's an extremely..good point" Albus said  
"Will you bring us souvenirs?" Lily asked  
"He's going to the african savannah, not Hawaii, Lily"  
Lily gave a contemptuous glance to James  
"Could you stop killing each other for a minute?" Albus asked. " Teddy, do me a favor and take these two to the savannah with you please. You don't need to bring them back"  
"Albus!"  
"Sorry mom"  
" Oh, the brotherly love" said Teddy with a smile "Well, it's time to go. Bye Potters!"  
"Goodbye Teddy" Harry said  
"Be careful!" Ginny said  
"Have fun!" Albus said  
"Make a lot of photos!" Lily said  
"And bring us a lion if you found one! I always wanted a pet lion." James said  
"Well, it would be cleaner and cuter than you" Lily added  
"Guys, calm down" Harry said  
"Bye!" Teddy said, then he apparated 


	2. First impressions

Teddy apparated into the middle of a waterhole. After a few minutes, he successfully crawled to the shore of the waterhole.  
"Well, that could've gone better-" he tought "-But at least I didn't apparated into a briars or into the desert. But...where am i?  
Teddy looked around. He saw a LOT of grass, some trees, rocks. The thing that caught his eye was a gigantic, L shaped rock.  
"Wow, now that's what I call panorama! Better to take some pictures." Teddy opened his backpack. He pulled out a lot of things: few bottle of Butterbeer, changing clothes, a radio,etc.  
Teddy pulled out his wand. "Accio camera!" he said. The camera jumped out from the bag into Teddy's hand. " Man, this undetectable extension charm is pretty good! "  
Teddy loved taking photos of...well, anything. It was his hobby alongside with playing the guitar.  
After he took some pictures, Teddy decided to move closer to the rock.  
When Teddy was pretty close to the rock, he heard a growl. Not one, more. Teddy realized, that he was surrounded by lions. His heart stopped for a moment, then he apparated. He was at an acacia tree. He could see the rock from there, but it was far away.  
"HOLY MERLIN THAT WAS CLOSE!" Teddy said, then he took a deep breath. "Okay, that's enough excitement for a day. Better set up the tent"  
Around 10 minutes later, the tent was ready.  
"Now some charms for make it safer" Teddy said, then he raised his wand. "Protego Totalum! Cave inimicum! Muffliato! Now, the camp site is protected, nothing can see or hear me while I'm in the area. Let's call it a day!"  
Teddy hung his hammock between two branches, then he opened a bottle of butterbeer, and comforted himself. "That's what I call a sweet life: butterbeer in the hand, beautiful view, peace and quiet...  
Suddenly, in the next moment, Teddy heard a scream. He looked around, then he saw a warthog running with a meerkat on it's back.  
"Run, Pumbaa, RUUUN!" the meerkat screamed  
"I'm running! I'm running!" the warthog screamed, too  
"What was in that butterbeer?" Teddy asked himself  
In the next moment, Teddy saw why are they running. A team of hyena chased them.  
Teddy came out from the protected area, and he shouted "HEY! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!"  
"Like you?" one of the hyenas asked  
"Actually, I think I can handle you fairly easily." Teddy said, then he raised his wand.  
"What are you going to do? Poke ourself to death?" the hyena laughed, so the others  
"Stupefy!" he shouted, then a red beam came out from the wand, and hit the hyena right into face. The hyena stunned. The others were laughing.  
"Levicorpus!". One hyena hung in the air by it's legs  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Another one got paralyzed  
The hyenas ran as fast as they could, away from Teddy, the warthog and the meerkat.  
"You guys are okay?" Teddy asked  
"Boy, You were AWESOME!" the meerkat said  
"You saved us! Thank you!" the warthog said  
"No problem. Who are you guys?"  
"My name is Timon, and this is my best buddy Pumbaa." the meerkat said  
"And who are you?" the warthog asked  
"Oh, I'm Teddy."  
"Aaand..WHAT are you?" Timon asked  
"I'm a human."  
"What's a human?" Pumbaa asked  
"A distant cousin of monkeys I guess."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, kid. And thanks for saving us from those flea bags." Timon said.  
"Hey Timon, why don't we introduce him to Simba and the others?"  
"Great idea Pumbaa! Come kid, we'll introduce you to our friend. He's a great dude, sure you'll come out well with him!"  
"Okay, sure! Just one sec, I'll get my backpack and then we can go"  
"Backpack?" Pumbaa asked  
"It's a thing humans put things into, so they can carry them easily."  
"Sounds handy" Timon said  
"It is"  
"Now let's go! And while we're walking, you can tell us about that stick you used for kick some hyena butt"  
"It will took a lot of time, but I can try it."


	3. Close Call

Teddy, Timon and Pumbaa were walking for a they were walking, Teddy realized that they were heading to the "lion rock".  
"Ummm guys? Why are we walk towards to the rock full of lions? Shouldn't we go to the opposite way?  
"But the Pride Rock is where Simba live." Pumbaa said  
" 'S A LION?!"  
"Umm, yes. Why are you askin'?" Timon asked  
"Aren't lions eat guys like you?"  
"Simba is our friend. We raised him." Pumbaa said  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
"Nope, that's true. Good ol' days, right Pumbaa?"  
"Right Timon! Grubs, relaxing, fun...Wait, aren't we do the same thing everyday?"  
"We do, but it was better with Simba. The Hakuna Matata Trio!"  
"The what trio?"  
"Hakuna Matata! It's our motto. It means No Worries!"  
"It sounds great! Can you guys tell me more about it?"  
"Of course we can! Pumbaa, are you ready?"  
"You bet I am!"

Timon: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! Aint no passing craze  
Timon: It means no worries  
for the rest of your days  
T&P: It's our problem free  
Philosophy  
Timon: Hakuna Matata!

"Very catchy!" Teddy said" So, you guys live without stress and worrying. I'd love to live like that way! Relaxing every day, having fun, no responsibilities, that would be the sweet life!"  
"I like your thinking kid!" Timon said "So, now we talked about our life 's your me, where did you get that stick that saved us?" 

"It's not a stick. It's a wand. Well, there's some human who got special power. The males are the wizards and the females are the witches. When a witch or wizard become 11 years old, they get accepted to a wizarding school, where they can learn how to use magic. Then they get themselves a wand and everything they need in school. They are in school for 7 years. At the end of their fifth year, they show what they learned about magic under 5 years. These are the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, shortly O.W.L.-s. At the end of their seventh year, they put down the Nastily Exhausing Wizarding Tests, shortly N.E.W.T.-s from the subjects they want to. I put it down from Care of Magical Beasts, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Defense Against Dark Arts and Charms."  
"Wow. That's a lot of things" Pumbaa said  
"And it's only the tip of the iceberg"  
"Tip of what?" Timon asked  
"Never mind."

The trio slowly reached Pride Rock, when Teddy started to feel dizzy.  
"You OK?" Pumbaa asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bit hotter here than where I came from, that's all."  
They finally reached Pride Rock  
"Here we are" Timon said. "Before we go up to the rock, I need to ask you a question: Are you sick? Or you had a sickness in the past days?"  
Teddy surprised. "No...? Why are you asking?"  
"We mustn't let any sick creature to the Pride Rock. Kiara is pregnant and we don't want her to get sick." Pumbaa said

"Oh, I understand. Just one question: Who is Kiara?"  
"Simba's daughter. She and Kovu will be the queen and king of the Pridelands" Pumbaa said  
"So Kovu is Kiara's mate. And the Pridelands Is the place where we are now, right?"  
"Yep" Timon said "Oh, speaking of Kovu, that's him"  
Teddy couldn't believe his eyes. The lion was like Harry as a lion: Dark mane, emerald green eyes and a scar on his face. But the lion's scar was on his eye, and it wasn't lightning shaped.  
"Guys, who is he?" Kovu asked  
"Hi to you too. He is Teddy, a human" Timon said

"Human!?" Kovu said irritably  
Teddy, seeing the lion is ready to attack, grabbed his wand  
"Okay,okay,everybody calm down!" Timon said  
"Why did you bring it here? Humans are dangerous!"  
"He saved our lives!" Timon said  
"What if he's only trying to win our trust, then attack us?"  
Teddy just stood and watched. He never tought he will see the arguing of a talking meerkat and a talking lion. He started to think that he went crazy.  
"Maybe I should apparate away from here..." he tought  
"What's going on here?" a strong voice asked. Another lion came out from the cave. He had reddish mane and golden fur.  
"Okay it's time to get out of here!" Teddy tought, then he apparated back to the camp 

"Well, that's not how I imagine peace and quiet!" he tought. "Tomorrow I'll go to somewhere else. I heard Hawaii is beautiful at this time of the year. But for now, I guess I'll go to sleep."

Teddy crawled into the tent, which was much bigger in the inside. There was a bed, a small kitchen, some armchairs, a table and a fireplace in the inside. Teddy laid down on the bed, then he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Teddy felt hot. He opened his eyes, then he saw that the tent was on fire  
"OH GOD NO!" he said, then he picked up his wand and backpack, and he crawled out from the tent. He realized that the tent wasn't the only thing that was burning: the tree and the nearby grass was also on fire  
"AGUAMENTI!" he shouted, then a jet of water came out from his wand. He tried to extinguish the fire, but the flames were too big. Teddy felt like he's going to faint from the heat, but suddenly he had an idea. He casted aguamenti on himself, then he ran through the flames.  
Teddy escaped from the flames, but a few moments later he fainted. But before he collapsed, he pointed his wand towards the sky, and shouted "Lumos Solem". A light beam came out from the wand. Then the world became dark for Teddy.


End file.
